Sides of the Story
by Netrixie
Summary: The old adage says that there are three sides to every story- yours, mine, and the truth. This is the story of a Drarry from three points of view. Violence, blood, and smut. The ending is fluffier than a fluffer-nutter sandwich. Because I wanted it to be.
1. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **All the characters you recognize (and that would be all of them) belong to J.K. Rowling. Out of the goodness of her heart she lets us write our own versions of her reality. THANKS, J.K.!

**Beta: **No beta

**Warning: **Explicit sex scene. Violence. Blood and other fluids. **SMUT/SEX**

**Authors Note: **This is complete; I wrote it last night from 6pm to 430am. So, three chapters, one update a day, and this in no way effects my other stories. It was just begging to come out.

**Title: **The Sides of the Story

1

_Harry Potter_

* * *

The pressure was building up in me, and it affected everything I did. My skin prickled like a thousand tiny lightning bolts were chasing ghosts up my spine, and no matter what I could not stay still.

It was today- the day when things would get out of hand. I knew this as sure as I knew that I would get a detention tonight.

The magic was a thundering beat echoing after my heart, and the world held a startling clarity that made my life seem dull in comparison. I wanted to be free, to run wild and uncontrolled, to be nothing more meaningful than a will o' the wisp.

It rose inside me in Transfiguration and I turned my kitten into a raging bull. Everyone screamed, but I just stood, fascinated by the power of my magic. McGonagall fixed my 'mistake', and turned reproving eyes on me. But I could not help but feel angry as she destroyed my creation.

They never wanted anything more than a figure-head, a poster boy for their cause. No one ever wanted me- Harry. They all wanted the Boy-Who-Lived.

My magic was boiling through my veins, creating a maelstrom of anger and rage and power that had to be released. But no one came to me! No one _dared._

I sneered as the frightened children returned to their seats by order of the Professor. Hermione and Ron sat stiffly next to me, terrified of what I might do next. But for the rest of the class period, I just sat there, letting my magic determine who I am, letting the pale faces of my classmates fade into the background as I was caught in myself.

As the class let out I caught a glimpse of silver hair and my attention was captured. Alabaster skin shone in the noon-light, and his sculpted body stole my will from me. He was so graceful, so perfect - _so pure _that my magic demanded that I go and be reunited with him.

He smiled as I came near, a tiny smile full of anticipation, and my eyes arrowed at the expression. Not because I was angry with _him- _no, because he knew what day it was- he could feel the pressure building as surely as I could, and he was ready.

Hermione's tiny hands scrabbled to keep me back, to pull me away as I went towards him, but she was no match for the magic that was dancing inside of me alone- dancing inside of me, gleeful now as I moved towards my partner.

Ron stood in front of me, going so far as to place his hands on my chest to push me back and I had to break the exhilarating eye contact to remove him from my path. It was too easy- merely looking him in the eye was enough to make him back away and I continued in my pursuit of my enticing prey.

The hallway was silent as I came up behind my mercury-eyed temptation and his friends. Blaise looked back over his shoulder at me and tapped the one I needed, whispering in his ear. I snarled, furious that _my _Draco should have been tainted by the other Slytherin.

But Draco just smirks, now in the company of others, and cocks an eyebrow at me, _daring _me to reclaim him. The tension in the hallway was palpable, and so thick I could taste it as I took his challenge.

_How quickly they leave him_, I mused as my hand wrapped around a long slim throat, and it was the last thought as our dance began. I smiled as his fist connected with my side, a feral smile that just sent his heart racing. I felt it thudding from under my thumb, and tightened my grasp.

He jerked away, ducking my punch as he slammed another fist into my stomach. With a grunt, I kicked his feet out from under him and dropped down until I straddled him, hands twisting in his once-perfect hair.

My Draco writhes under me as he struggled to get free, to throw me off, but nothing worked. My fists connected with his face just as his left hook caught my eye and I scrambled off him, clutching my head.

Our audience was shocked, we could tell, by the violence of our fight. Wordless we circled one another, always going back for more and never giving up. I would not be satisfied until his blood ran freely under my hands, and neither would he.

He came to me on days like this knowing full well what I would do to him. He knew, and came. My lips lifted in a joyless smile as I bore down on him again, ducking to ram my shoulder in his stomach. With a muffled gasp, he clung to me as I slammed his back against the wall, legs wrapped around my middle to squeeze the breath out of me as he pummeled my face and sides with his fists.

Draco wrenched us around until we were untangled, and I snarled at him as he wiped the blood from his brow. We lunged at each other, grabbing shirts and hair, tearing and pulling until cloth ripped apart and hair came out.

Suddenly, I couldn't move and I seethed inside as I wondered who had cast the _Immobilus. _But when a strong hand griped my ear and hauled me from my Draco, I knew, and my lips curled into a sneer as McGonagall dragged me away.

I saw Snape wrap his arms around the bloody Slytherin, and help him stand upright. I felt my magic rise again, once more volatile as someone touched my Draco. My silver angel lifted his eyes to meet mine as he felt the irresistible pull of my magic swell.

Even as my Head of House berated us before all the students in that Hallway, we heard nothing, felt nothing, saw nothing other than each other's eyes. I saw the need filling his gaze and felt heat pool in my stomach.

Our stare drew out, neither of us blinking, and as our teachers made to bring us to the infirmary we moved. Our body's collided once again, and my fist made for Draco's face as he went to slap me. The second _Immobilus _took effect as I turned my head away from the pale hand coming towards me and Draco grabbed my fist to keep it from connecting.

For but a moment time joined us; frozen in our position. His hand was caressing my face, his eyes proclaiming his satisfaction at managing the move. His hand held mine lovingly, a distinct difference from the anger I knew we were exuding.

Our teachers separated us again, their voices full of annoyance and fear, cursing us for fools and idiots.

We were dragged to the infirmary now, no longer allowed to see each other, and Healed of the damage we had inflicted. Afterwards McGonagall renewed her grasp on my ear and dragged me to the Headmasters office, Snape following with Draco, proclaiming that this would be the last time we fought.

The Headmaster stared at me and I at him. He searched my gaze, looking for something, but I was so adept at hiding my true feelings that he merely sighed and looked away. McGonagall was ranting, gesturing wildly and often, Snape joining in when he saw fit. No one was watching us- thinking they were safe here in the Headmaster's office.

I stared at my Draco, willing him to meet my eyes as he stared sightless at the far wall. Within moments his gaze was trained on me and I was satisfied. There was a light in his eyes that defied the situation we were in- a light that made my blood burn and thicken.

I knew Draco as well as I knew myself, and in this moment we were one. Nothing else existed for me but the sight of gleaming silver eyes, free now from marks and blood thanks to Pomfrey. His eyes drew me in, promising me things that would tame my magic, seducing me with a liquid metal stare, defining the need that was raging inside me as belonging only to him.

There was a lull in the conversation as the three teachers realized we had been staring at one another. They tensed, ready to forestall a fight, but the smirk on Draco's face as he looked away from me to regard them eased their fears. It shouldn't have.

Dumbledore called the attention back to himself, and told us to apologize to each other. My Draco and I stared at him in disbelief- we had never, nor _would_ ever, apologize for this. But a thought came to me and I smirked, turning my eyes back to my temptation.

He turned to me, brow raised, wondering what I would do. I smirked again.

"Malfoy."

My voice, roughened from disuse, issued from my throat as a low murmur. But there- the reaction I craved, the delicate shudder that ran through my Draco's body that no one else could see. His eyes burned into mine with a renewed intensity, and I leaned towards him, caught once again in the molten depths.

"Potter."

His reply washed over my skin like burning silk, fanning the heat inside of me. His eyes shone as the tension in the room soared, and the teachers froze once more before reaching out and separating us again.

They sent us to our rooms after that, not trusting us to behave any longer. Good for them. McGonagall walked- dragged- me there, past the still bemused faces of those who had witnessed our fight, and locked me in until my detention at eight.

I smiled at her as she shut the door- the look on her face priceless as she tried to comprehend my moods.

The detention was no more than I had expected- polishing Quidditch trophies from years long past- and I was done well before the hour was up, used to the chore as I was. I sat in a shadowed corner and pulled out the Map, opening it and searching for the only person I could care about.

He was on the opposite side of the Castle, and I smirked as I refolded the Map to put it away. When Filch came to release me I wandered off aimlessly until I was sure no one would follow me. Then I went to the Room.

Draco was already there, standing in front of a window and bracing himself against the screen and bathed in moonlight as I entered. For a moment, I remember the words I spoke to him once, "When Voldemort is nothing but a bad dream on a dark night, you're mine forever, angel."

But the past fades as I slide my arms around his waist and press an open mouthed kiss to his jaw. He arches against me, head falling back as he lets go of the screen, trusting me to support his weight.

This is what I've been waiting for all day- this is where I need to be. The silky texture of his skin is intoxicating, and I turn him in my arms to get more. His neck entices me, calling out for me to bite and lick and suck the unmarred skin. This man pressing against me wantonly belongs to me, and I mark him as my own.

The sweet moans drifting from his throat call to me in a siren's song. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and his head lolls back, leaving himself bare and open. I take what he offers.

His eyes are glazed as they watch me from under his glinting silver lashes. When I lick a fiery path from his collarbone to his jaw while unbuttoning his shirt he sighs. When I slide his shirt off his shoulders to the floor and nibble his earlobe he arches his back.

When I wrap an arm around his waist he presses closer and I cannot help but take his lips captive to mine. They taste like spice, and I slip my tongue between them as he moans into my mouth.

I cannot stop the magic from swelling and rising inside of me- he calls forth that fundamental and untamed part of my nature as easily as I can cast a _Patronus._ My hand wanders up his spine, seeking out the tender parts of him as I ravish his mouth. There is a power here, a power in the way he arches against me and summons my demons from their cells.

My hand slips into his hair, playing with the silken strands for but a second before gripping tightly and yanking his head back. My mouth follows, ensnared by his heady taste, and I make the kiss forceful, no longer asking but taking.

He moans against the assault, spine curving to accommodate my needs. _My Draco is beautiful_, I think as I pull back and admire the sight that greets me. A smile twists my lips as his eyes slit open and his tongue darts out to sweep his lips- to taste me again.

My hand remains in his hair as I drag him over to the bed. I throw him down, releasing him, and watch as he tries to arrange his body gracefully on the satin sheets. But I give him no time to finish. I vanish the rest of his clothing, amused by the foreplay but done with it. He stills and his eyes glaze with lust as he watches me. I stand- fully dressed- before him, my wand in my hand and hunger in my eyes.

When we first began this charade there was a fear inside of me- a fear that I would hurt him. But soon I realized that he loves it, he loves the hurt that I give him. I've since learned to use that power.

His hands are bound above his head by my magic, his legs spread and tied one to each post of the footboard. A shiver racks his body, a small measure of my success. I place my wand on the nightstand and sit next to him, running my fingertips down his body in the barest of touches. Again a shudder runs through him and I smile.

I straddle him quickly, sinking my hands into the hair at the base of his head and forcing him to look at me. He does, and the need shining from his eyes almost undoes me. But I manage to hold onto my control for him. He likes it rough.

My lips descend upon his own, crushing and bruising the ruby pair as they part for me obediently. I am not gentle- I am never gentle- and he begs me with his eyes and tongue to make it hurt. I smile around his lips- and bite down on his tongue. He yelps, a musical sound to my ears and I caress the throbbing muscle with my own as he whimpers beneath me.

His chest heaves, and I break off the kiss to let him breathe. He stares up at me with liquid eyes, his lips pouted and parted as he pants for air. Never have I seen a more arousing sight, and my dick throbs as I rock slowly against him, once.

A quiver runs through my body as he bows his spine to meet me, and my head dips again to cover a hard nipple. I lave the hard point, wrapping my tongue around it and sucking hard. He gasps above me, and I smile as I rake my teeth over the sensitive peak. He is so responsive.

I bring a hand to the other hard point on his chest and twist the peak until he throws his head back and mewls from the pleasure. My mouth and hand switch tasks, and he thrashes beneath me as I tease him. As my hand rests on his chest I feel his heart beating wildly beneath me, a potent aphrodisiac that makes me tired of my little games.

I slide down his body, leaving a burning path on his chest with my tongue, and chuckling deeply as I feel his erection moving under me, being teased by the cloth of my shirt. As my tongue explores his bellybutton my hands skim over his hips until I can caress his ass. He arches against me as I pinch the rounded globes, and I pull back from my torment of the dip in his chest to blow inside it.

His whimpers of pleasure fuel my own hunger and I know that I will not be able to continue this for much longer. I raise my head to look at him, and I wait until he opens his pleading silver eyes to smirk. He shivers.

My hands still stroking his arse I blow across the head of his cock. The gasp that escapes his lips burns my blood and I slowly take him into my mouth as he jerks his hips, straining to be free from my iron-like grasp. But I hold him steady and suck lightly on the knob. He whimpers again, his head thrashing from side to side as I hold back the pleasure.

Slowly, oh so slowly, I let my mouth take in more of his dick. His movements become frantic as I draw out the action, and I smile around my luscious mouthful. I am glad I have restrained him, for otherwise he would be tearing my hair from my skull. But the random thought disappears as I drag my teeth lightly down the side of his shaft.

The gasps and moans issuing from the writhing beauty beneath me turn into nonsense; whispered words and stifled exclamations pour from his mouth as he feels the passion mount in his body. I pull away though, before he is overcome, and sit back to watch my tortured beauty. His skin- once pale and flawless- is now covered in the marks of my ownership. His hair is mussed out of all style, and bruised lips pout and captivate me as I watch him.

My Draco looks up at me, eyes wide and begging, pleading with me to finish what I have started. I am more than happy to oblige- my magic is swirling through me demanding a release.

I move away and start to take off my clothes, my temptation watching with sultry eyes as inch by inch of my body is revealed. I take my time, knowing he likes to watch my leanly muscular body as it comes into view. When I drop my pants his eyes are glued to my engorged dick, and his mere gaze hardens the organ further.

I remove the bindings with a wave of my hand, and yet Draco stays where he is. His arms slump down to rest at his sides, and I crawl back on the bed and kneel between his legs. He whimpers as I stare at him, and I place one hand under his knee and the other under his hips, lifting him as I prepare to enter.

My dick nudges his entrance and he moans as I slowly impale him. He arches against me, hands scrabbling for purchase anywhere, grasping my bicep and shoulder as he tries to relax his muscles. When I am finally fully sheathed I rest for a moment, trying to control the urge to pummel the willing body under me. I wait for Draco to move first, denying him the pleasure that he so longs to have.

As I pull out of him my magic gathers. When I thrust in, it tightens. Each long stroke into his body calls more and more of my magic back to me, collecting it from the body writhing beneath me. My Draco shivers as he feels the weight of my magic press against him, all of it centering on where our body's meet. He meets me thrust for thrust, and one pale hand reaches up to cup my cheek.

I am lost.

There is no art, now, in my body's actions. I have lost all control to the pale beauty who fills my sight, and he is the only one who can save me. Draco stares at me as I use his body, my hands clenched on his skin in a punishing grasp, striving only for the bliss that is just beyond my reach.

My magic suddenly constricts around me and I gasp as my eyes slam shut and my back arches. Shooting, burning pleasure overwhelms my senses and I can vaguely feel Draco convulsing around me. I collapse on top of him and his arms rise weakly to encircle me. We rest for a moment, an hour, a lifetime, doing nothing but basking in the afterglow.

Too soon, though, I rise and slide out of his body, my member weak and limp now. I kneel between his legs, studying the body I have just worshipped, and know he is watching me. I close my eyes as I slump into myself, taking stock of my body. All of my magic is back inside of me where it belongs, and there is nothing wrong with me other than the fact that I have just well-and-truly-fucked my love.

Opening my eyes I see my love reclining against the pillows with a contented smile on his face. I crawl up his body once again and wrap myself around him tiredly. I wish nothing more than to sleep, and I do so, his arms around my shoulders and my face against his chest, listening to the steady, even beats of his heart.

I wake up about three hours later, rested enough for what I must do. As I dress I watch him, wondering what he is dreaming of. But I could never know, and all I can do is pray that this mad scheme works.

As I open the door to leave the Room, I hesitate, and go back to him. He is my angel, my silver angel, and everything I've ever done I've done for him. I sigh, and press a kiss to his sleeping lips.

Then I go.

* * *

_Alright, folks. Part one up. I was in a very weird mood when I wrote this._

_Next is Draco's P.O.V. t__omorrow morning._

_Ta!_

_Netrixie_


	2. Draco Malfoy

**So this is quite a bit later than the 'hour' I told some of you, but it's here on the right day, right? Sorry about the lateness.**

**Disclaimer: **All the characters you recognize (and that would be all of them) belong to J.K. Rowling. Out of the goodness of her heart she lets us write our own versions of her reality. THANKS, J.K.!

**Warning: **Explicit sex scene. Violence. Blood and other fluids.

**Authors Note: **And here's part two for your reading pleasure. Draco's P.O.V. I kinda like it more, but I'll leave you to make your own decisions.

**Title: **The Sides of the Story

**2**

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

I felt the pressure like a pounding in my skull. It had always amazed me that no one else could feel it- know of it's existence. But I didn't mind being the only one. I watched Harry like a hawk as the day grew older. He became restless, fidgety, volatile. I smiled to myself, ignoring Blaise's questioning look.

Every now and again this would happen- when life was too quiet, too perfect, too neat. When nothing happened to release it this power would build, and my heart would begin to race in anticipation. It had been over a month since the last time, and I knew it would be worse. But I wanted it- needed it as much as Harry.

So I waited, my sharp eyes picking up everything my Harry did.

It happened in Transfiguration. I smiled as everyone else screamed, I stayed as everyone else ran. It was close now- so close. I smirked to myself as I watched McGonagall scowl at my Harry. I would've thought the teachers would have picked up on a pattern by now, but they hadn't.

Harry had to sit in his seat, surrounded by those fools who call themselves his friends. I snort quietly and Blaise just ignores me. They don't even know how to deal with him when he is like this! They should, by now.

The class runs its course as I watch my 'nemesis'. He is so powerful that I know he could kill me with a single glare. But somehow he never does.

My heart starts to race in earnest now as the class lets out. I can tell the moment he notices me- the pounding of the distant storm is overhead now. He moves towards me and I smile. I know he can read me as well as I can read a book and his burning green eyes narrow. I can barely keep the smile off my face as I turn to walk away, knowing he will follow.

I see his 'friends' try to stop him from following me, and I smirk as Blaise begins to talk about 'Potter's little episode' in class. I make light conversation, making sure to give up all the appropriate answers. Pansy appears at my side, begging me to not get in another fight with Potter because Snape will kill me.

I smirk, and she backs off. I don't care.

Any second now Harry will be behind me, and as I think that Blaise taps my shoulder and whispers that Potter is following us.

The black-haired man snarls at my friend and it is the most frightening thing Blaise has seen in his life. The possessive glint in my Harry's eye could easily be mistaken for hate. My blood boils as that look is turned on me and I smirk once again, daring him to start it.

His hand is wrapped around my neck before I can even move and I just have time to think that he is fascinated with my throat before instinct takes over and my fist is slamming into his side. His feral smile burns into my soul and kick-starts my heart as he tightened his grip.

I jerk out of his grasp, ducking his punch as I send another fist racing into his stomach. He grunts, and I fall to the floor as he takes my feet out from under me. He straddles me as he shoves his hands into my hair. I writhe under him as I struggle to get free, to throw him off, but nothing works.

His fist hits my face just as my left hook caught his eye and he gets up quickly, clutching his head. I knew our audience was shocked, just as I knew someone had sent for the teachers. I circled with Harry, needing to bleed before we were interrupted, needing to pay for my sin.

His lips morph into a facsimile of a smile as he lowers his shoulders and runs towards me, lifting me up and slamming my back against the wall. I gasped as the breath was driven from my lungs, and I wrapped my legs around his waist in an effort to cut off his air as I punched him with no discretion.

Somehow I managed to get us untangled and as we breathed for a moment I went to wipe the blood off of my face. I froze as he snarled at me, and we lunged for each other again, grabbing shirts and hair, tearing and pulling until cloth ripped apart and hair came out.

Suddenly, I couldn't move, though my body still burned even as I wondered who had cast the _Immobilus. _But when Severus wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me away from Harry, I knew.

Harry was enraged as McGonagall grabbed his ear and removed him from my person. My eyes lifted to his as I felt the thunderous pressure grow, and for a moment it was difficult to breathe as my will was snatched from me by the arousing pressure of my Harry's magic in my body.

Even as his Head of House berated us before all the students in that Hallway, we heard nothing, felt nothing, saw nothing other than each other's eyes. I saw the heat filling his gaze and felt my own need pool in my stomach.

Our stare drew out, neither of us blinking, and as our teachers made to bring us to the infirmary we moved. Our body's collided once again, my hand reaching out to slap him across the face as his fist moved to connect with my cheek. The second _Immobilus _took effect as he turned his head away from my hand and I grabbed his fist to keep it from connecting with my face.

For but a moment time joined us; frozen in our position. My hand was caressing his face, and I knew my eyes were giving away my pleasure at having managed that. I held his fist in my hand, a loving grasp that was the complete opposite of our apparent emotions.

Our teachers separated us again, their voices full of annoyance and fear, cursing us for fools and idiots.

Snape dragged me to the Hospital Wing with displeasure in every line of his body. He had warned me before about starting fights with the Golden Boy, and I had just blatantly ignored him. I would pay later. I was dragged up the stairs as I listens to McGonagall's lecture about how this was the last time we would get in a fight. I had to snort at that, but quickly turned it into a cough as Severus glared at me.

We were Healed of our injuries and brought before the Headmaster in his office, seated in chairs, and made to listen to McGonagall's second lecture. Harry was having a staring contest with the Head master, so I looked away, staring blankly at the far wall as I thought.

Harry had come to me that first time with no intention other than to get his magic back. We could never figure out why it keeps coming to me, but we had figured out a temporary solution. Even as I thought about that, I felt Harry's gaze boring into the back of my head.

I turned my head to meet his eyes, and was caught. He stared at me, his vibrant emerald eyes calling up memories of other nights, other days, other moments when we no longer had to pretend. My eyes flared at him as I felt him fall into the depths of my strange silver eyes, reading all the promises I could make to him. Burning his blood as only I could burn it.

The teachers stopped talking to finally look at us. For a moment I paid them no mind, preferring instead to gaze into the glowing emerald eyes that had seized my attention. But I broke off the gaze as the teachers tensed, ready to break up another fight, and smirked at them.

_Severus is so mad at me, _I though with a hidden laugh. If only he knew what I prevented from happening, he would be falling all over himself to please me. Too bad I already had Harry for that.

Dumbledore called our attention back to him, and told us to apologize to each other. We stared at him in disbelief. We never, but never, apologize to each other for these fights. It would be like making the sun apologize for rising.

But my Harry turned to me and smirked. I raised my brow at him mockingly, ignoring my Godfather's warning scowl, and waited. Harry smirked again.

"Malfoy."

My surname, spoken in that rough and unused voice, dripped from his lips like lava that rolled through my blood and sent fire to my core. A shiver ran through my body uncontrollably, and his eyes burned as he took it in. He leaned towards me as I stared at him. I could only imagine what my eyes displayed as I thought of my revenge.

"Potter."

His name flowed from my mouth like a river of fiery silk, and I watched as his eyes darkened and he unconsciously leaned forward again. The tension in the room soared, and the teachers pulled us apart again as they got ready to lock us in our rooms.

Severus was quiet on the way down to the dungeons, but I knew it was too good to last.

He started talking once we were well into Slytherin territory. His voice was quiet, but I heard every word. He stopped talking as we halted by my door, and searched my eyes. Surprise lit his features for but a second, but I smirked and entered my room, closing the door on his puzzled and angry face.

If they knew what I did to ground their Saviour, if they knew why we got into so many fights, if they knew… but it doesn't matter. Tonight I am going to be forgiven.

My detention was not bad- for all Severus professed to want me to change my ways, he was too much my doting Godfather to make life difficult for me. Even when I deserved it.

I managed to skip out of half the detention and immediately went to the Room of Requirement. Ever since the first time, it had been here that we came. I shivered as I stared out the window and remembered. It was the November of Fourth Year that I had felt his magic as a pounding in my head for the entire morning, and I was about to go to Pomfrey when Harry had come around the corner.

The first time his fist hit me, I knew it was his. The thing that had followed me around was his. I tried to give it back to him, but it wouldn't leave. And Harry wouldn't leave until I was begging for his touch. Since then, this has happened. The intervals have been different, the places in which they took place might be different, but the fight and aftermath was always the same.

He'd told me once that he would never let me go- that once something was his, he held onto it for eternity. I tremble as I remember his words. "When Voldemort is nothing but a bad dream on a dark night, you're mine forever, angel." He hasn't called me angel since.

I feel arms slide around my waist and as he pulls me out of the past he presses a hot open-mouthed kiss to my jaw. I arch against him, my head falling back as I let go of the screen, trusting him instinctively to support my weight.

He turns me in his arms as he marked my body for his own, biting down on the sensitive skin of my neck. I press against him, giving myself to him fully, _finally_, and a moan drifts from my throat as he worries my neck.

My arms wrap around his shoulders as my head falls back, and he presses his lips to my throat as he takes what I'm giving him.

I watch him from under my lashes as he touches me. When he starts to lick a path from my collarbone to jaw I sigh, even as he undoes my buttons. As he slides the shirt off he nibbles my ear and I cannot help but arch my back.

His arm comes around my waist and I press closer to him, and he captures my lips. I moan again as I taste him for the first time in a long while. He tastes like cinnamon and I cannot get enough.

I feel his magic swell and rise inside of us, and I move against him as his hand wanders up my spine. I am the only one who can break past the happy mask he shows to the outside world and see the man underneath screaming for love. As his hand invades my hair I can see it's almost time for my penance.

He plays with my hair for but a second before grapping tightly and forcing my head back. The tears sting my eyes as he continues kissing me, taking what I have to offer and demanding more. I cannot help but groan as he plunders my mouth, and though his hand is sending shooting pains through my scalp, his arm is there, cradling my head and neck, never letting me hurt too much.

He pulls away and I open my eyes to slits as I send my tongue out to gather up all traces of his taste.

He drags me over to the bed suddenly and throws me down onto it. I try to rearrange my body into a shape that is pleasing to him, but stop as he vanishes my clothing. He stands there, fully dressed, and I am aware of nothing other than my burning body as he waits for something.

I see in his eyes what he is going to do mere moments before he does it. I cannot say I am surprised as my limbs are tied to the bedposts. I deserve this, for stealing his magic from him. Yet I shiver as he looks at me with that hunger in his gaze and cannot help but admit that I want this.

His places his wand on the nightstand and comes to sit near me, running the bare tips of his fingers down my side. I shudder again, and he smiles.

He moves quickly to straddle me, shoving his hands into my hair and forcing my neck to bend as he makes me look at him. It is unbearably arousing to have him sit like this on me, and I try to tell him how much I need him through my eyes, but he controls himself.

He brings his lips down to mine quickly, crushing my lips as he takes my mouth. I am ready for him, and as he ravishes my mouth I beg him to make me pay for my sins- I need to pay for them. He bites my tongue suddenly and I yelp, a sound I am never fond of making. But he soothes the hurt with his own tongue, and I whimper beneath him as the sensations get to be too much for me.

He pulls away and my chest heaves as he lets me breathe. I stare at him as I pant for air, and I can see the effect I am having on him. He rocks against me, once, and I curve my spine to meet him as a quiver runs through my body. I need him, I need him now.

I gasp as he takes a nipple into his mouth, and as he torments me I feel his smile as he rakes his tongue over the sensitive peak. He brings a hand up to torture the other one, and for a moment I can barely breath for the pleasure coursing through my veins. I mewl as his hand twists my nipple painfully, and start to move beneath him as he switches tasks.

He slides down my body and I jerk as my erection slides across the rough material of his shirt. He makes a pathway down my chest with his tongue, and I feel his chuckle vibrate against my dick as he thrusts his tongue into my bellybutton and worms his hands around to fondle my ass.

I arch against him helplessly as he pinches my ass. His head lifts from it's task of driving me insane and he blows into my bellybutton. My whimpers of pleasure and pain are turning him on, but he stops what he is doing. I look at him, my eyes pleading, and he smirks. I shiver. Oh God.

His hands are still caressing my arse, and he blows across the head of my dick. I gasp, and he slowly starts to take me into his mouth. I try to jerk my hips up, but somehow his hands are now holding me down. He sucks lightly on the knob of my dick and I whimper as my head rolls from side to side.

His mouth moves down my dick, taking all of me in slowly, and I try to jerk free from the ropes binding me, gasping as my muscles tighten as I strain against the bonds. He drags his teeth down my shaft and I think I'm going to go insane, the pleasure is too intense, and words and whimpers are falling out of my mouth in structures that have no meaning to me. Gasping, I try to thrust into his mouth, but suddenly he's gone, and I mewl from the loss even as the fire flares and my breath rages out of control.

I can feel my Harry watching me and I look up at him, begging with my eyes for him to finish what he had started, pleading with him through my eyes. He moves off the bed and starts to take off his clothes. My breath catches in my throat as I watch him, and I see his knowledge of my hunger in his eyes. When his cock come into view my gaze becomes riveted on it, and as I watch it hardens more.

He removes the binding spell yet I only let my arms come down to my sides, too entranced with his perfect beauty to care about anything else. He come to the edge of the bed and sits between my legs. I whimper as he stares at me, and he lifts one of my legs with a hand and my hips with his other.

His organ nudges my entrance and I moan as he slowly enters me. The pain is horrendous as it always is when he doesn't prepare me but even as I scrabble for a hold on his body I welcome the pain. I try to relax, and soon he is fully inside me. I stare at him in wonder as he stays his motion. But soon I am moving under him, trying to make him move, and he does.

I gasp as he pulls out, as I feel the magic gather. And when he drives inside of me- bliss. The magic adds to the sensation, and as it gathers at the joining of our body's I feel it drain out of me and pour into the pool at the junction of our thighs. I meet him thrust for thrust, as eager to get rid of his magic as he is to get it back, and I reach up to cup his face with one of my pale hands.

I can tell his is lost as I touch him like that.

He pounds mindlessly into my body but I do not care- the pressure is building and I writhe beneath him, holding onto his neck and his bicep. His hands grip me hard, and he stares at me as he pummels me.

I can feel the crest of the wave overtake my Harry and he stiffens and shudders, biting his lips as a gasp escapes his mouth. His back arched and his eyes close, and that is all that is needed to set off my own orgasm.

He collapses on top of me and I wrap my arms around him as soon as I can, affording him what comfort I can offer. We rest as we get our breath back, but all too soon he rises and slides out of my body. I keep silent that I would rather have him remain inside me, and he sits there.

Harry studies my body as I lay open before his gaze, relaxed and sated. His eyes hold wonder, and awe, like he has just experienced something holy. I scoff inwardly at the idea, and Harry closes his eyes.

I search my own body for traces of his magic, relieved to find all of it gone. A contented smile touches my lips and Harry opens his eyes.

He crawls up the bed and wraps himself around me like a living heated blanket. He falls asleep fast, and I smile at him as I brush his hair away from his eyes. He always falls asleep first.

I lay there awake as I think about our relationship. Brought together by his magic, I wonder if we will be torn apart by it. But no matter what happens I will always love him. After all that we have been through, I cannot help but think he will feel the same.

Three hours later he rises and dresses.

I wonder where he is going that he would leave me in the night as he had never done before. That he would leave me without waking me and telling me.

When he returns and presses that kiss to my lips I know what he has done.

He's gone.

And I can't sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Okay, and part two is up. Part three will be up tomorrow, and then that's the end. I hope you all like it._

_And this chapter is dedicated to _Murgy31 _because she made me feel better after I got a tear-inducing review. Even though she didn't know it. Thanks, Murg._

_Netrixie_


	3. Hello, Angel

**Disclaimer: **All the characters you recognize (and that would be all of them) belong to J.K. Rowling. Out of the goodness of her heart she lets us write our own versions of her reality. THANKS, J.K.!

**Warning: **For this chapter: Language

**Authors Note: **And now the end. Thank you all for being here with me through this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (P.S.: It's got a title because I wanted it to, not for any specific reason).

**Title: **The Sides of the Story

**3: Hello, Angel... You DO NOT have to read this chapter to complete the fic.**

(I kinda want Teal'c's voice to say "And now, the conclusion," but I'll restrain myself).

_Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

Minerva's sharp eyes picked up on the fact that Harry Potter was in a bad mood the second he walked in her classroom doors. She sighed- she didn't really want to deal with the emotional Wizard right now. She had enough on her plate worrying about the recent increase in attacks, and her missions for the Order.

The class was going fine until Harry turned the kitten that he was supposed to be turning into a pillow into a raging bull instead. Without a wand, no less. Once she had gotten over her immediate shock, she had taken care of the problem, not missing the glare he sent her.

_Well, _she thought resignedly as she continued the lesson, _he's going to have to get over it sometime._

Finally the class period was over and she could relax for ten minutes before her next class came in. Shutting her door and pouring herself a cup of tea, she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

It was going well, too, when the pounding on the door and the cries of _"Professor, Professor!" _had disturbed her.

Opening the door she was faced with the scared face of Hermione Granger and knew immediately that something was seriously wrong. The girl was never this upset. Hermione started talking as soon as the teacher opened the door.

"They're going to kill each other this time, Professor! I swear! There's blood _everywhere_ and they won't _stop!_"

Minerva pushed past the girl without so much as a 'Pardon me,' thinking (quite accurately) that in this case the girl wouldn't mind.

When she came around the corner, what she saw blew Minerva's mind.

Draco and Harry were standing in the center of the hallway surrounded by a ring of scared students. At the moment, Draco was wiping blood off of his eye, and Minerva noted that as Harry and Draco lunged at each other one of the Slytherins was tearing down the hall with Professor Snape hot on his heels.

As Severus came to a halt, Draco and Harry were gripping each other again, neither holding back as they beat the shit out of each other. It shocked Minerva that the Hope of the Wizarding World would act in such a way, and as the two tore at each other and inflicted more pain and agony the two teachers acted as one and shouted _"IMMOBILUS!"_

The boys froze, and each Head of House went to retrieve their student. Minerva grabbed Harry by the ear and dragged him away with as much force as she could, noting that Severus had to wrap his arms around Draco to keep the Malfoy heir from collapsing.

"What is the problem with the two of you!?" Minerva yelled at both boys, thinking correctly that Severus would rather make sure his Godson wasn't going to die. "Have you no common sense!? Do you wish to kill each other!? How many warnings are you going to have to get before this nonsense ends!?" Minerva was rather grateful her voice could hit such high pitches most of the time, but nothing seemed to be getting through to these two.

"Severus, shall we bring them to Poppy first so they don't bleed all over the Headmaster's carpet?"

Severus nodded his agreement, but gave a shout of surprise as Draco wrenched himself free and met Harry halfway as Harry slipped free of Minerva's grasp as she talked to Severus.

They immediately began fighting again, and even as Minerva cast another _Immobilus, _a corner of her brain wondered that neither boy had made a sound so far.

Separating the teens again, this time it was Severus who did the yelling. "Are you both fools!? Do you have a Death Wish!?"

The students moved out of the teachers way, scattering immediately to spread the news that this time Potter and Malfoy had gone too far.

Minerva tightened her grasp on Harry's ear as she dragged him up the three flights of stairs to the Hospital Wing, the entire way berating the two boys for their actions. She thought she heard a muffled snort from Malfoy, but even as she looked back, Severus was glaring at his Godson and Draco had turned it into a cough.

Poppy was… displeased… to say the least, when she found out she had to Heal both of the students. She did so- and muttered angrily the entire time about letting the stupid fighting children recover Muggle-style so they remembered not to fight.

Minerva agreed, but didn't say anything.

A short while later and the four people were closeted with the Headmaster. Minerva told Dumbledore what had happened, Severus adding in what he thought needed to be added.

"It's disgraceful, Albus, They need to stop this."

"Well what do you suppose we do, Minerva? Lock them in a room and see who comes out alive?" Though amusing to himself, Severus' suggestion was met with a stony glare from Minerva.

"They were fine for more than a month! Then one day they just start fighting with no provocation from either side? After other times when the insults are flying back and forth and they just walk away? What is wrong with them, Albus?"

The Headmaster made as if to reply but stopped, his gaze focused on the two boys. Behind their teachers backs their eyes were locked in a stare that was reminiscent of two dogs determining the Alpha, and Severus and Minerva both stiffened, ready to break up another fight.

But Draco looked away and smirked at the assembled teachers, Harry following suit, minus the smirk.

Dumbledore coughed, and both boys looked at him. "Alright. We are going to figure this out, but until that time, I wish for you to each apologize to each other."

The incredulous stares he got from not just Harry and Draco but Severus and Minerva made Albus shrug. It might work.

But they held their breath as Harry swung his head back to Draco, and Severus saw an unholy light come into his eyes.

"Malfoy." the boy said, his voice rough from disuse, and all three teachers saw the way Draco tensed as a result.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?

But Draco was already opening his mouth to reply, and as he said, "Potter," the teachers tensed again as Harry leaned forward in his seat and stared at Draco, hate clear in his eyes.

Minerva- not wanting to chance the uneasy truce- grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and yanked him back into his seat. Severus did much the same.

"Detention, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy with Professor Snape, Mr. Potter with Filch. Both at eight. Until then, you are confined to your rooms." Dumbledore sighed as gestured for everyone to leave. "We'll deal with this later."

Minerva grabbed Harry by his upper arm and dragged him through the hallways, past startled ghosts and students, to his room in silence, too angry with him to speak. As he shared it with the other Seventh Year Gryffindor boys, she waved her wand and his bed became its own room, and she shut him inside.

As she did so Harry turned and smiled at her, leaving her to wonder what _exactly _was going on. But she finished locking him in, and went back to her classes, making a note to get a house elf to bring both boys food.

Severus was silent until they were in the dungeons, then he spoke. "I thought I had already told you to stay away from the Potter brat if all you were going to do was fight. There is no reason to get expelled simply because you cannot stand the boy."

Severus looked at his Godson and noticed the unnaturally bright light in his eyes. "Why can't you just work out your differences?" No answer from the boy.

Severus sighed as he stopped in front of Draco's Head Boy room, and searched his eyes. Severus frowned as he saw a… _green? _tinge in his Godson's silver eyes. But Draco just smirked and slid into his room, closing the door on Severus' puzzled and angry face.

Both boys were led out of their rooms at a quarter to eight and brought to their respective detentions. When they finished, they were told to go right back to their rooms, and when the boys nodded and looked away, everyone involved just assumed they looked away with remorse.

No one actually checked to make sure they were in their beds until the next morning, though.

Severus charged up the stairs to the Headmaster's office in a panic and burst through the door. "Draco's not in his room!" he didn't notice Minerva until the older woman raised her head and spoke.

"Neither is Harry."

Silence reigned in the office for a long while, and Severus dropped into a chair and placed his head in his hands as he thought of where Draco might be and Minerva did the same.

"I have a class to teach," Minerva said as she picked her body slowly up out of the chair. She nodded to Severus and Albus. "I'll see you both later."

After a minute, Severus did the same. "Headmaster," he said on the way out, inclining his head to the old man. Albus just looked out the window, and Severus left, trying not to feel like the world had just ended.

It was three hours later before Draco showed up, immaculate in his school robes and pressed black trousers with a charcoal grey knit top. When Severus heard the commotion at the back of his classroom, he frowned and was about to re-teach the meaning of the word 'respect' to the children in his class when he saw why they were so excited.

Draco was standing there with his school bag, his expression saying 'why is there a problem?' and his mask firmly in place. Severus could have grinned- trust Draco to appear right before the start of Potions.

But Harry had yet to materialize even when classes were let out for lunch, and Hermione was hysterical. Ron was not doing a very good job of comforting her, but was at least keeping her from breaking down in tears whenever she heard his name.

As lunch was about to let out and the students were milling around and chatting, a figure lurched into the Entrance Hall, splattered with blood and grime. He walked quickly towards the Great Hall where he knew most of the students would be, and pushed open the doors.

For a second, no one noticed him, but a silence started from his location and spread as the students stared in shock and horror. All but one blonde looked up- and he hadn't acknowledged anything other than his studies since he had appeared. Eventually even the teachers noticed.

And they stared.

Harry Potter, blood and gore speckled, stood in the doorway with an intense look on his face. Minerva was the first one to react.

"Harry Potter! What happened to you?"

But, as was usual of late, Harry just ignored her and continued scanning the Great Hall. Minerva, by now fed up with being ignored, marched down the Hall until she was right in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing, young man? Where were you that you're covered in that-" she gestured at his clothing- "muck? Do you realize Voldemort wants to kill you?"

The entire Hall cringed at her use of the name, but Harry just shrugged as he found his prey and muttered, "Voldemort isn't a problem anymore," as he pushed past her.

As she and the students around her stood stiff with shock, Harry walked towards the Slytherin Table and called loudly, "Draco!"

_That _caught everyone's attention again, and Minerva briefly wondered why Harry needed to fight with the Slytherin right off the bat.

The Slytherin in question stood as his name was called, and his eyes went glassy as he took in Harry's appearance, backing up until he was pressed against the wall. As Severus and Minerva again made their way over to break up the impending fight, Harry moved closer to Draco.

Everything seemed to slow down as the blood- coated Gryffindor came face-to-face with the shocked blonde. Harry's hand reached out to tenderly cup Draco's cheek, and whispered in a hoarse voice that seemed to fill the Hall, "Hello, Angel."

Then Harry Potter leaned in to kiss Draco Malfoy, and time restarted again. As the teachers froze in shock, along with the entire student body, Harry slid his arms under Draco's hips and raised the other boy so that his legs could twine around Harry's waist, and his arms could go around Harry's shoulders.

The Entire Hall watched as the boys kissed, and Minerva's faint thought was, _That is _not _a first kiss._

**(ORIGINALLY I WAS GOING TO CUT IT OFF HERE BUT MY SISTER (rightly) TOLD ME IT WAS TOO INCONCLUSIVE. EVERYTHING BELOW THIS IS AN ADD-ON, AND I DON'T THINK IT QUITE FOLLOWS THE FLOW OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. BUT IT **_**IS **_**THE CORRECT BACKGROUND INFORMATION. YOU CAN STOP READING HERE, THOUGH, IF YOU WANT. THE STORY IS MOSTLY OVER.)**

Draco broke the kiss and buried his face in Harry's neck. "I thought you'd left me," he mumbled against Harry's skin, and the brunette tenderly raised Draco's face to meet his eyes.

"Why would you think that?" he asked, bewildered, and Draco averted his eyes, suddenly finding the fact that the _entire _Hall was staring at them very fascinating.

After a second of trying to evade Harry's gaze, Draco gave in. "You just left. You didn't say good-bye, you didn't wake me up, and you didn't tell me beforehand!" By the time he was done speaking, everyone could hear.

"I thought you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up, and if I'd told you before hand, you would have worried!"

Both boys forgot about their incredulous audience as they glared at each other. Dumbledore, deciding that this was enough gossip- fodder, quickly stood to his feet and caught the attention of the rest of the student body.

"Please, leave this to the staff to sort out, and classes for the rest of the day are cancelled in celebration."

With a cheer, the other students left, but some tried to stay behind. Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy, to name a few. But they were all quickly and efficiently removed by Professor Snape, and the Great Hall was left empty but for Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, Poppy, and Sprout.

The two boys were still glaring at each other, and Severus cleared his throat to get their attention. Surprisingly, it worked, and both boys swung their heads around to face their teachers.

"What?" Harry asked curiously as five faces stared at them in more shock.

"How long has this-" and here Poppy waved her hands between the two boys- "been going on?"

Draco shrugs. "November of Fourth Year."

There was silence from the teachers as they processes this information.

"Do you mean to tell me," Severus said very calmly, "that you have been _sleeping _with the Potter brat since you were _fourteen_?"

Draco was shaking his head before the question was completed, though, and said, "No- we've only been shagging since Fifth Year."

"AND THAT'S ANY BETTER!?" Severus couldn't contain himself anymore, and Minerva, although she agreed with the sentiment, placed her hand on the Potion's Masters arm before he hurt someone. It did not go unnoticed that Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Draco and glared at Professor Snape.

"Why on Earth would you get into so many fights, then?" Dumbledore asked, and Harry and Draco both blushed.

"Actually, if we could discuss that with you in private, sir, that would be great." Harry's heartfelt request was considered by the Headmaster and accepted.

"Follow me please, boys." Albus turned to look at the other teachers. "I will let you know as soon as I can what has happened." As he spoke, Harry disengaged Draco from his waist and neck. Dumbledore waited for them to get settled before leading them out of the Great Hall, and leaving four very annoyed teachers in his wake.

Upon entering his office, Dumbledore offered seats to the two boys, and quickly hid his smile as Draco immediately sat on Harry's lap. It seemed that now that their relationship was in he open, they didn't wish to hide anymore.

"So. What do you want to tell me?"

Well, that seemed to be the correct word choice, because the next thing Harry knew he was spilling the secrets of the last three years with no compunctions whatsoever.

"So November of Fourth Year I started not being able to control my magic. It would do weird things, and sometimes it felt like it had left me entirely. So I was walking around on one of the nights when my magic was gone, researching things that would do that to you, and I met up with Draco. Needless to say, we go in a fight. And whenever I touched him I could feel my magic inside of him. And I wanted it back. So we were beating the crap out of each other and the next thing I know I'm kissing him and he's kissing me back and my magic was back inside of me again.

We tried to never speak about it again, and we thought we were well clear until the next time it happened. And it kept happening. But it always seemed to start with a fight. So that's what's basically been happening- and we don't know why. It's not exactly something I wanted to ask Hermione to look up for me, ya know?"

Dumbledore smiled at the flustered teens, and sat back in his chair as he thought. After a moment, he offered them a weary smile.

"I have an inkling of what might be the problem." When they perked up and watched him, he added, "I do not know if it's the correct answer, but I'll try it. I believe, that you, Mr. Potter, are a one of the few very powerful wizards in the world. And I believe that you, Mr. Malfoy, are his channel."

Draco straightened. He'd heard of that before. "Wasn't that what Merlin and Nimue were? The powerful one and his channel?" He just shrugged at the look on Harry's face- the black-haired boy hadn't grown up in a Wizarding home, and they had different Fairy Tales.

"Yes," Dumbledore congratulated, "Exactly like. The one thing is, there haven't been Wizards powerful enough to warrant a channel _since _Nimue and Merlin. At least, none recorded." He paused for a second. "Harry? How exactly did you kill Lord Voldemort?"

Harry blushed, and shifted in his seat. "I- um, I wished him…dead. And then he was."

Draco stared at him in shock. "And what made that time any different from all the other times you've wished him dead?"

The blush grew. "Well, before, I had never really considered him as the reason behind us having to hide our relationship."

The Headmaster interrupted as Draco smiled at Harry. "Mr. Malfoy-"

"Draco, please, Headmaster. Mr. Malfoy is my father."

"Alright. Draco. How exactly does it feel when Harry's magic enters you?"

"Like a thunderstorm is right over my head and a pounding headache at the same time." Draco answered promptly, having told Harry multiple times before what it felt like.

Albus chuckled at the display of normalcy and nodded. "Yes, you are Harry's channel, Draco. Congratulations. You now control the magic of the most powerful Wizard in the world."

A devious smile lit Draco's face, but Harry was onto him and pulled him down for a kiss before anything Draco would regret came out of his mouth.

The Headmaster smiled in contentment as he watched the boys in front of him. Yes, everything was well now. As soon as he told his teachers the wonderful news that Voldemort was gone and that Mr. Malfoy was Harry's channel, they would know how to treat the pair. And with any luck, now that their relationship was out in the open, Harry and Draco wouldn't have to fight anymore as an excuse to control Harry's magic.

Albus sighed as he watched the kiss get deeper and calmer, the boys totally forgetting their whereabouts as they soaked in each other's presence.

Yes, everything would be fine.

* * *

_And that's that. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, and thank you for reading._

_If you wish to sample some more of my work, all you have to do is scroll to the top of the page and click on my name. Shameless-self-promotion, anyone?_

_Netrixie_

_And if any one is interested, I'll be posting starting today my Tale-In-Six-Parts version of Lucius and Narcissa's relationship called "I Swore." Lucius P.O.V. And back to the shameless self promotions, shall we?_


End file.
